Forever Trapped
by aejdude
Summary: The residents of summer bay have been offered a holiday. Every bay resident stupidly accepted this offer except for Irene, Barry, Robbie and Tasha. Each bay resident will get trapped somehow in various different places, on holiday but won't be killed or b
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

The residents of summer bay have been offered a holiday. Every bay resident stupidly accepted this offer except for Irene, Barry, Robbie and Tasha.

Each bay resident will get trapped somehow in various different places, on holiday but won't be killed or be able to leave. Just somehow kept in the same place 24/7? Imagine staying in the same room forever. How will they handle it? Who will crack? Who will commit suicide?

**Chapter 1 **

It was a cold, misty morning that the bay was welcomed to. It seemed like a normal morning, but nothing is what it seems is it?

As the bay awake, they will each discover a letter posted through their letter box in an envelope with a standard address format, but there was something different about this envelope in the bottom right hand corner there was stamped "unforgettable destinations" in blue fancy writing.

Who posts these? I hear you ask. That will remain a mystery. Isn't everything better that way?

The Hunters house are the first to wake up, Kit, Robbie, Matilda, Lucas, Tony and Beth all wake up, rub the sleep out of their eyes, and tear themselves away from lying in bed any longer.

"Robbie, Hurry up I need to get into the bathroom, unlike you I have a job to go to." Kit says anxiously.

"Ok, ok, Kit calm down it's not the end of the world." Robbie replies.

"Excuse me; have you seen what I look like this morning?" Kit replies.

_Matilda has got out of bed, but is currently still in her bedroom staring at the mirror making sure her hair looks ok. _

"I'm so lucky I don't need a shower today, I had one last night. If I did it looks like I would never get in there." Matilda says to Kit with an unimpressed expression on her face.

"Robbie if you don't hurry up…" Kit says.

"It's alright, I'm out now. Happy?" Robbie replies.

"I would have been happier if you didn't take an extra 10 minutes after I asked you to hurry up." Kit says relieved that she finally got into the bathroom.

_Who get into the bathroom first will be the least of their worries soon._

Beth and Lucas are the first ones to enter the living room as they are the first to have got ready.

Lucas got up early to have a shower as he knew something like this would happen.

"What do you want for breakfast, sweet?" Beth asks.

"Erm, I'm ok I'll just have some toast." Lucas replies.

"Ok, well I might make a traditional breakfast, egg, bacon, beans for the rest of us. This will keep everyone's energy up for the day." Beth says.

_Lucas finishes his toast and checks whether there is any post. There is. _

"Beth?" Lucas calls.

"Yes, my sweet." Beth replies.

"What is this?" Lucas asks.

"Wait a minute." _Beth turns the heat of the stove down for a moment._

"What is it Luke?" Beth asks.

"It's a letter addressed to us with…" Lucas says before Beth interrupts him.

"an Unforgettable Destinations stamp on it." Beth finishes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Previously….

"What is it Luke?" Beth asks.

"It's a letter addressed to us with…" Lucas says before Beth interrupts him.

"an Unforgettable Destinations stamp on it." Beth finishes.

Start of Chapter 2

Tony and Matilda come into the living room.

"What dear?" Tony asks.

"We have been sent a letter from the holiday company 'unforgettable destinations'." Beth replies.

"I have heard of them, they appear to be one of the best holiday companies around." Matilda says.

"So what does this mean?" Lucas asks.

"Well, it probably means they are just going to advertise their services to us." Matilda replies.

Kit and Robbie finally enter the living room. "If their services aren't too expensive could we go on a holiday, I really need a good break, a getaway vacation." Kit says.

Beth and Tony immediately think "No". But they say "we will think about it."

"Open it, mum." Robbie says to Beth.

It is addressed to Beth Hunter, the owner of the house. Beth opens the envelope, and pulls the letter out. They all stare at it; Beth holds it open for everyone to see.

The letter says:

We are writing to you as we would like to inform you of our services. We would like you to consider us for any future holiday bookings. We like to make all our customers feel welcome, and although you aren't one our customers yet, we would like to treat you with the same respect.

As a token of our gratitude we are offering you 2 weeks in Florida, Orlando. We have provided you with 6 plane tickets, 6 boarding passes for economy class and several luggage tags. Please find these included with this letter.

Yours Faithfully,

Tim Barrington

Holiday Bookings Director

P.S. Our phone number is supplied at the top of the letter if you have any queries.

Kit, Robbie, Matilda, Lucas, Beth and Tony all have shocked expressions on their faces afterwards.

"I can't believe it." Kit says.

"This is unbelievable, they are one of the best holiday companies and they are offering us a holiday." Matilda says in amazement.

"This could be a hoax, I bet if we phoned them up they wouldn't know anything about it, people can easily fake logos, details etc these days." Tony says.

"Yeah, you are right." Beth adds.

"So if we phoned the number and they confirm the holiday booking, can we go?" Kit says.

Beth and Tony think about this and they think it is a long shot the company actually sending us free tickets boarding passes etc.

So because Beth and Tony think this, they play along and say "yes, they can go if it is confirmed."

_What a bunch of fools._

Thanks peppaoceangal for your review. Reviews are wanted; if you could give your opinion of my fic it would be appreciated.:)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Previously…

Beth and Tony think about this and they think it is a long shot the company actually sending us free tickets boarding passes etc.

So because Beth and Tony think this, they play along and say "yes, they can go if it is confirmed."

What a bunch of fools.

**Start of Chapter 3**

Beth and Tony stay at home to discuss the situation while Robbie, Lucas, Kit and Matilda meet up with Ric and Cassie and go to the diner.

Ric, Cassie, Robbie, Lucas, Kit and Matilda are in the diner.

"So what have you both been up to lately?" Lucas says.

"Oh, nothing much, just topping up my tan." Cassie replies.

"How about you, Ric?" Matilda asks.

"You know me trying to stay out of trouble." Ric says.

Matilda laughs.

"Are you still working at the mechanics place?" Matilda says.

"Yeah, it has been hassle free since Dom left." Ric replies.

Colleen comes along.

"What can I get you all?" Colleen says.

_Ric, Robbie, Lucas, Cassie, Matilda and Kit discuss what they want. _

"Come on, I don't have all day!" Colleen says.

"We will have 3 chocolate milkshakes, 1 banana milkshake and 2 strawberry milkshakes please."

"Right so that's 3 chocolate…."

_Colleen repeats the quantities to herself so she can remember what to write down. _

"Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?" Robbie asks.

"Actually, Robbie for your concern I got a letter today from 'unforgettable destinations' for a trip to Spain for 2 weeks." Colleen said excitedly.

"I can't wait, I'm going and I need break from here, work etc." Colleen explains.

"I'm packing after my shift!" Colleen says enthusiastically.

_Colleen strolls off to the kitchen to make the milkshakes. _

"Did you hear what she just said?" Kit says to the rest of the group.

"Yeah, she's going on holiday." Cassie replied.

"No, not about her going on holiday, about the company." Lucas says.

"Yeah, with 'unforgettable destinations' so what?" Ric replies.

"We have been offered the same amount of time by the same company but we're going to Florida." Matilda says.

"Really, Florida? How wonderful." Cassie replies.

_Wonderful she calls it._

"Don't you think that's a bit strange?" said Lucas.

"No, not at all. Your family needs a break after everything that has gone on." Ric says.

"Too right. We do." Kit says.

_Colleen rushes along struggling to hold six milkshakes. _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It's all starting to happen...

Again, reviews are wanted. Peter will come into it later on in the fic.


End file.
